


But this is a different thing entirely.

by spaceedanny



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Some angst, a lot of sad shit, character development on some levels, im sorry tbh, literally a meme, minor fluff??, nah im not, snack time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceedanny/pseuds/spaceedanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the explosion at the Nasty Burger (see episode The Ultimate Enemy), Danny's left with a lot of emotional and physical scars. Actually, physical scars are an understatement. The blast damages his ghost half and leaves him part chicken nugget. Only one person can help and even he can't do it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But this is a different thing entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so this is probably gonna be sad despite it about danny becoming part goddamn nugget so enjoy!! i'll try and update as much as I can

The blast knocked Danny onto the ground. He had been laying there for around an hour, just being there. With the events that had just occurred in front of him - to him - he wasn’t really sure there was much of a reason to get back up. Too many emotions ran through his mind at once; he was in horrible physical and mental pain.

Okay wait, what? Physical pain? Yes, he was already feeling awful as a whole, but this was different than what he has been experiencing since he initially landed on the ground. Danny’s body balled up as his eyes felt like they were going to melt and his core felt as though it were on fire. He began to smell things like...condiments? First hot sauce (right about inline with the burning in his), then some mustard, soon some ketchup, and at some point some ranch smells made their way in there. 

Danny went to wipe the dirt off his face, but something was different. It felt...crispy? He pulled away and looked at his hand. His glove was gone and what was left was a horrid sight.

He screamed, looking down at himself. All the places where his costume had been white, were now exposed. It wasn’t so much the exposure that scared him (even though he really wasn’t all that fond of it), it was what was being shown. All his skin looked like a chicken nugget. Hell, it felt like it and smelled like it too. Danny begins to think he’s a chicken nugget now. So, to prove his theory, he takes a small bite out of his arm. 

Okay, he was officially a chicken nugget. A pretty good tasting one too. Wait, holy shit he was a good tasting nugget. He faints. 

 

\---

 

Danny wakes up and slowly opens his eyes. He stares up only to see his all too familiar bedroom ceiling.  _ “How did I get here?”  _ he thought. His feet meet the cold floor and he turns his head to look over at the wall they’re facing. A sound comes from the chair at his desk. 

_ Creak.  _

Someone was there. Danny turned his head to see a frighteningly recognizable figure. 

“Oh good, Daniel, you’re awake,” Vladimir called out. By instinct, Danny went on the defensive. 

“I’m going ghost!!” he exclaimed. With a flash of light there he was. Then he was reminded of the panic that made him pass out earlier. There was that...nuggety texture again. The taste, the smell, the grease, he couldn’t stand it. So, all he could think to do was to be human again. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. I really have no reason to at this point.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Well,” Vlad said as he took a step closer to Danny and put a hand on his left shoulder, “who else is going to care for you? I mean your extended family is damn near non existent in terms of how much they’ve distanced themselves from your parents and their antics, so really I’m all you’ve got at this point.” Danny trembled. He didn’t like it but Vlad was right. He knew deep down that Vlad would actually help him out and just be who he needed him to be.

“Okay, I’ll trust you for now,” Danny said. “Though I have a dilemma I’m going to need your help with.”

Vlad raised an eyebrow. “What would this ‘dilemma’ be?” he said with air quotes.

“Did you notice something different when I was going ghost?”

“You were quite quick in your transitions, so, no, I didn’t.” Vlad was visibly starting to get worried. He had to look out for the only other halfa (besides his own creation that is), and if something was wrong with his ghost half then he must know. 

With that, Danny transformed. Vladimir gazed at young Daniel. Once he could actually get a good look he noticed all the nuggety features right away. Danny could see horror in his eyes. Daniel began to weep. 

“When did this happen? Does it hurt? How long has it been this way? Are you okay?” Vlad started spewing out question after question. 

“It happened after the explosion and it’s been this way since. It doesn’t really hurt...I’m just really scared. Like, being half ghost was one thing. Though being part human, part ghost, and part nugget? This is a whole new thing.”

“We won’t be able to figure this out by ourselves.” Vlad said firmly. “Come on, we’re going to get help.” He took Danny in his hand and they walked down to the lab together. They got into the Specter Speeder and began into the ghost zone. 


End file.
